Beginnings
by thundra501
Summary: Amy is a girl living the life until a letter states that she is in grave danger, Furrball who is dreaming of a new life gets a letter stating that he has to jump back into his old one. What will happen when these 2 worlds collide? Find out in beginnings!
1. Prologue

It was just a normal day for the young teen hedgehog, going out shopping and avoiding the annoying and yet perverted coyote. She was hoping that there wouldn't be another full moon because she couldn't hide her true form from the gang much longer. She remembers her past all too well, and couldn't bear another loss on her end. This young teens name was Amy Rose Hedgewolf De Arius, but she uses Amy Rose to hide from her past. She was dressed in a black polo shirt, dark blue denim jeans, black cargo boots, and a dark blue jean vest. She was currently shopping in the one store where her perverted annoyance can't bug her, an antique store. She was looking around when she spotted the one thing she thought she lost ten years ago; the guitar medallion that her mother gave her when she was born. She saw the clerk and asked:

"Excuse me, how much is that medallion?"

"That will be 20 dollars, and it also comes with this." The young clerk replied pulling out her long lost dagger

The dagger was her mother's and it wasn't much on fancy design. It had a silver handle with a dragon's design on it; the blade was straight with textogriffian text on it that is translated:

_"For those of pure heart shall be able to wield the dagger as both weapon and key."_

The dagger was a little longer than most but a lot less small than a sword, but it was useful in getting the job done and the dagger was worth a lot more but she said:

"I'll take it!" with such a tone of authority that made the clerk wonder

"Ok, please come again." The clerk replied smiling as Amy left with the items

Amy was smiling knowing she has retrieved her long lost family heirlooms, but her smile turns to a frown when she realizes one problem; Sonic. He doesn't know her past or the fact that with his werewolf instincts were her target. He doesn't know that the tears are not of the rejections he had given her all the times, but of the fact the love she had for him has been forbidden. She was the hunter and he was the mere prey in this sick and twisted game, she was forced to play for her deceased mother. Not that her mother enjoyed it either, but she did have a rule that made Amy grateful for her. That was not to kill a werewolf that still had their humanity. Amy always followed the rule, and made sure to cover her tracks when she was done with helping them escape the ill-fated curse. She felt bad for lying and using Sonic to escape the vile job, but she had no choice.

There were only two people who found her out, and that was Tails and Bunny. Bunny found out when she was doing recon in Eggman's base, he had managed to degrade Amy. He was having his swatbots beat her to a living pulp, all the while he kept on zapping her with 12 volts of electricity. Bunny saw her chance to rescue her when Eggman left the room and Amy barely conscious. Tails found out when Amy had rescued him from becoming a werewolf's meal/apprentice, she tore that werewolf apart and turned him to dust with a saber. She told them both that she would explain to them when the three of them were completely alone and at her secret hiding spot. She held nothing back from them and told them every detail, even the people she was around; she let them have every ounce of truth from her. Bunny and Tails were stunned at the fact that her love for Sonic wasn't fan based and that she was hiding a very deadly secret for his own good. Bunny managed to tell Amy that she can talk to her anytime she needed and Tails told her that he would make sure that Sonic never lost his humanity.

She smiled at the decent memory, and ran to Bunny's house. She just had to show her the old family relics she found at the store. Once she gets there, she finds that everyone else is there. She then remembers about the popular party that Bunny tried and failed to get her invited. She rolls her eyes at the fact that she not invited to Sally's birthday party. So she turns to go home not noticing Sonic looking at her with longing eyes. Once she gets home she checks to see if her medallion has its abilities still, since she hasn't worn it in ten years. She remembers the song her mother and father used to sing to her and sings it:

_"We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

And...

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And...

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

_Hey ay ay_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

_Hmmmmm"_

Her medallion could change into multiple instruments and the song helped ease her pain from her loss. She had so much back then; being a hero, general, pop star, and fastest girl around. She just hopes her friends from her past had better luck than she did. That's when the phone rang in the lonely house; she went to answer the phone:

"Hello?"

"Hello, Amy, how does it feel to miss out on all the fun?" Sally asked laughing on the other end

"Not bad, in fact I'm just fine." Amy replies hiding her sorrow

"Well if you need anything, you can always call Dexter." Sally replied laughing her ass off

"Very funny, Sally, but I have another party to go to." Amy replies making Sally laughed harder

"Goodbye Sally and Happy Birthday." Amy said in a calm tone before hanging up

She did have to go somewhere just not a party. She was going to audition for employment at Terrance Café, the most famed Café in all of Station Square. She didn't want the other to know because she wanted to surprise Sonia on her birthday which was coming around the corner. She got dressed in the similar attire but in different colors; blue polo shirt, black cargo pants, blue cargo boots and a black jean vest. Once she got to the auditions she saw her brother and sister along with an old friend as the judges and thought _'I hope they recognize me.'_ They introduced themselves and the auditions before her each went up and sang some beautifully others just terrible; when she got on stage.

"Hello, Amy, I'm Stella. This is Timothy and Casey Rose, and we will be your judges. You may start when you are ready." Stella said preparing to say next

_"Why is it never easy for us_

_Why's the road that we travel always so rough_

_There's no easy choices, no clear cuts_

_Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us_

_We're standing at the crossroads once again_

_With a storm up ahead_

_And our back to the wind_

_Got to reach down inside, try to find some strength_

_Another mountain to climb, another river to swim_

_Why is it never easy for us_

_Why's the road that we travel always so tough_

_No easy choices, no clear cuts_

_Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us_

_Oh why, tell me why is it never easy for us" _Amy sang causing all three judges to stand

"Amy Rose Hedgewolf De Arius, is that you?" all three judges asked at the same time

"Is it that obvious?" Amy asked in a tone that she hadn't used in ten years smirking in victory

"Do you have any idea how worried we were when we couldn't find you?" Stella shouted causing to smile

"I assume a ton of worry would be the correct answer. So do I still have my job or do I have to work for it?" Amy asked in tough girl tone

"You still have it. We call you to let you know the day you start." Stella replied in a happy/business like tone

"Alright see you then." Amy said before leaving

**Sonic's POV**

I was hoping that Amy would show up to the party, because I secretly had a huge crush on her. The guys said it was completely obvious and yet I still can't bring myself to tell her. I feared Eggman would use her against me to get me to surrender if I did. Bunny told me that Amy is way tougher than she plays out to be. I saw go up to Bunny's door like she had something she wanted to show her or say but walks away. I just wanted to go after her but I made a promise to stay until the party was deemed over by Sally. She was a princess and long story short she was madly and border line obsessed with me. I didn't feel the same way and told her so. She still doesn't get it though, and everyone is getting fed up with Sally for not inviting Amy and for saying I have to be her love struck hedgehog. I wasn't going to fall for that bullshit but I wasn't about to make a scene so I acted as friend to her. From what I hear from Tails Amy takes a great interests in swords but not of the romantic interest.

She is just so beautiful and she never gives a damn about what anyone thinks. She even stood up for me when everyone confused me for Shadow! Along with risking her life for everyone else's, I fell hard for her and I can't even tell her. That's when I heard what Sally said to Amy and that made my blood boil. My sister's birthday is coming up and she is making sure that Amy would come but for a prank she was dared to pull on Amy. She told me sorry heaven knows how many times but I still say that Amy is the one she should apologize to.

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Sonic: Review **

**Amy: Thundra501 does not own the song**

**Sonia: Sega characters don't belong to Thundra501**

**_Will Amy's past be made known to Sonic or will it stay hidden? Will Sonia go through with the prank or chicken out? Will Sonic gather up his courage to tell Amy how he feels or will he be too late? Can Bunny and Tails help Amy or are they doomed to fail?_**

**Me: Sorry about making you guys wait but this just wasn't working the way the story was going. Sorry if I made you wait to long.**


	2. Confessions, Agents, Past Revealed?

While Amy was getting reunited with her siblings, and friends; Furrball was at the school's football game staring at his crush. Her name was Fifi Le Fume and she was the school's cheerleader. She was one of the most popular girls in the entire school and he was the biggest loser in all of the school. So the only chances he had to see her were in a game or on his way to class. He is fifteen and his normal attire is a light blue polo, black jeans, blue sneakers with a silver design on it, and a black jean jacket with the sleeves torn. While he watched the game, she was searching for him in the crowd. Little did he know that she had the biggest crush on him and was secretly hoping he had showed up to tonight's game. She knew that he had a rough life, in fact she knew that he only had four friends at best but only two of them talk to him.

"Thinking about him, again?" a female bunny asked her snapping her out of her search

"Babs, you know I can't help it. I'm in love with him, and I hope he is here tonight." Fifi replied continuing her search

"I'm sure he is here, you know he never misses a game. Besides I hear that these feelings aren't one-sided" Babs replied with a smirk causing Fifi's heart to speed up

_'Does that mean what I think it means? Does he have feelings for me, like I have feelings for him? Will he tell me this or not? Do I have to make the first move, or does he?'_ She thought as a huge smile played on her face. Half-time was coming round and she still hadn't found Furrball; this worried her. She always got her confidence from him and no one else. That's when her rival, Stacy Feline, shouted:

"FURRBALL THE LOVE OF MY LIFE SINGING? THAT IS THE GREATEST NEWS I HAVE EVER HEARD. FINALLY, HE HAS COME TO HIS SENSES AND SEES ME AS THE NEWFOUND LOVE OF HIS LIFE!"

Fifi despised her with such a passion that if looks could kill Stacy would have been dead the very second she looked at her. Stacy had always chased Furrball and it drove both him and her crazy. She however didn't care this time who shouted those words, Furrball was here and he was the mysterious singer for half-time tonight. The whistle was blown for half-time and their team was winning by five points. That's when she heard a beautiful melody:

_"__Don't let your guard down  
Keep your shield up  
You've gotta be ready  
Don't let your guard down  
When the going gets tough  
Keep your heart steady_Furrball sang causing the team to get more pumped for the game

You never know when danger will strike  
Might be tomorrow, might be tonight  
Learn to trust your instincts and nothing else  
The world can be cold, the world can be tough  
Sometimes love is not enough  
Sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself

Don't let your guard down  
Keep your shield up  
You've gotta be ready  
Don't let your guard down  
And when the going gets tough  
Keep your heart steady

Don't let your guard down  
Keep your shield up  
Keep your shield up  
Don't let your guard down  
Keep your shield up  
Keep your shield up  
Don't let your guard down

You've gotta be ready"

Fifi's smile got wider and her heart raced as he went to the player's bench for the cheerleader to their routine. She practically could have been doing the routine for him and she showed signs of showing off. Her squad knew of her affections towards him but only four understood. Babs, Shirley, Elmyra, and Mary; she was grateful for their friendship and throughout the whole routine she never once took her eyes off of him. She was very talented when it came to cheerleading or dancing, but her secret passion was to sing and write songs. Once they were done, Furrball went up once more and sang:

_"Go Go Go_

_Go Go Go_

_Go Go Go_

_Hey lets go_

_Go Go Go_

_Go Go Go_

_Nobody gonna wanna get next to me_

_Cause they know (they know)_

_I'll take this one I won't let it go_

_Doesn't matter how you approach the scene_

_Just go (just go)_

_You're everything and more when you hit the door_

_I dare you to challenge me_

_You'll be begging for mercy please_

_Just watch! _

_I'll give you something to follow_

_Cause I have been waiting so patiently (to the left)_

_To let the fire come out of me_

_I'm what you're up again,_

_I'm just letting you know_

_I keep giving you the fire_

_I'm a heat it up_

_Under my control_

_Here's the night you've been waiting on_

_Fire_

_I'm a light it up_

_Gotta make it hot_

_This stage is mine_

_So set it up_

_A genius knowing no one can take this crown_

_It's so great (so great)_

_They can cool me off when I hit the stage_

_Burning hot, the spotlight has spelt my name_

_I feel famous (famous)_

_The crowd cheers me on they can't get enough_

_I dare you to challenge me_

_You'll be begging for mercy please_

_Just watch! _

_I'll give you something to follow_

_Cause I have been waiting so patiently (waiting so patiently)_

_To let the fire come out of me_

_I'm what you're up again,_

_I'm just letting you know_

_I keep giving you the fire (Fire)_

_I'm a heat it up (heat it up)_

_Under my control (my control)_

_Here's the night you've been waiting on (Waiting on)_

_Fire_

_I'm a light it up_

_Gotta make it hot_

_This stage is mine_

_I keep giving you fire_

_I'm a heat it up_

_Under my control_

_Here's the night you've been waiting on_

_Fire_

_I'm a light it up_

_Gotta make it hot_

_This stage is mine_

_Let's set it up_

_Go Go Go_

_Go Go Go_

_Go Go Go_

_Go Go Go (come on come on yeah)_

_Go Go Go (come on come on yeah)_

_Go Go Go (come on come on yeah)_

_Go Go Go (come on come on yeah)_

_Go Go Go (come on come on yeah)_

_Go Go Go_

_I keep giving you the fire_

_I'm a heat it up_

_Under my control_

_Here's the night you've been waiting on_

_Fire_

_I'm a light it up_

_Gotta make it hot_

_This stage is mine_

_I keep giving you the fire_

_I'm a heat it up_

_Under my control_

_Here's the night you've been waiting on_

_Fire_

_I'm a light it up_

_Gotta make it hot_

_This stage is mine_

_Let's set it on_

_Fire!" _causing the team to get more pumped to win the game

The game ended with 40 points to 35 points, Furrball was thanked for bringing the trophy home. Fifi had wanted to talk to him but saw that he got a telegram. The telegram read:

_'Hey Furrball, stop_

_I know you probably want to forget this ever happen, stop. But I think it's time to jump back in the game, stop. I hope you get this telegram, because Amy remembers and it's only a matter of time before the grand war, stop. So please come back home, stop_

_Good luck_

_Luke S.'_

He sighed because he didn't want to go back. He was in love and he was not about to leave without her. He was going to tell her how he felt and hope she feels the same. He saw her going straight for him and he braced himself for rejection. They both said each other's name at the same time and he said:

"You first."

"I really don't know how to say this, without it sounding corny, but I have fallen in love with you. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but just know that I am always here for you." Fifi replied causing Furrball's heart to go faster than Sonic's speed

Fifi knew that he had to say something but she couldn't bare the rejection that would come before. So she was going to leave before her tears could fall in front of him. Right when she was going to leave, he said:

"I was going to tell you the exact same thing. I have always loved you and I will always love you. I was scared to tell you because you are the most beautiful and popular girl on campus. While I am a no body who has a stalker on his tail. I never imagine that the love of my life would and could ever feel the same for a guy like me." Causing her to stop and turn to face him

"You felt the same way about moi before I became popular? I became popular just to get your attention. I was scared that you wouldn't and couldn't feel the same about moi." She replied shocked and surprised at how right Mary was

"Yes, and I always stood by your side no matter what in hopes of showing you how much I care." He replied taking a hold of both of her hands

"I guess we are in a Romeo and Juliet story. The entire campus doesn't approve of this and I just want to be with you. Nine years of having these feelings for vous and now that we know that there will be people wanting to tear us apart." Fifi replied hugging him

"That may be true, but I'll stand by your side come what may. I love you and nothing is going to tear us apart." He replied hugging her tighter

_"__I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_ Furrball sang to her

I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginnin'  
A reason for livin'  
A deeper meanin', yea

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers in lonely hours  
(Lonely hours)  
The tears devour you

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standin' right before you  
All that you need will surely come  
Uhh hu yea

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
(I love you)  
Huh huh

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
Well I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Huh huh uhh  
Yea uhh huh  
La la la duh duh huh  
La la la duh duh huh  
Uhh hu"

Fifi had never felt so happy in her entire life. The guy of her dreams had just sang to her and told her that he loves her. She held him close and nuzzled his chin. She was wearing her normal attire that consisted of black cargo jeans, black cargo boots, and a navy blue polo with a silver design on it. She never expected her crush to have the exact same feelings as she did or to have him this close. She didn't want this moment to end but her and his cell phone rang at the same time. His had a text that read:

_'It's mission time!'_

While Fifi was annoyed that their own phones ruined their moment she answered hers:

"Bonjour?"

_"It's mission time. You know what you have to do?" _the voice said over the phone

"Vous always manages to pick ze wrong time to call moi. Must I go, now?" she replied in a tone of annoyance/disappointment

_"Yes, you have to come, or I'll Woohp you." _The voice replied causing Fifi to groan

"Fine, but just because I don't have a choice! Who am I working with this time?" she replied annoyed

_"You'll be happy to know that he is one of our best agents and he is on his way over here. So let's get a move on." _The voice replied causing Fifi to groan and sigh in defeat

"Fine, Ger. It better be good!" she replied hanging up her phone

Furrball and Fifi looked at each other wishing that they had more time together. They both sighed and said:

"I got called in to work." At the same time

"Dinner and movie, later?" he asked in a hopeful tone

"Sure, mon amor, see vous tonight." She replied kissing him on the cheek before leaving

Once she gets to Whoop, she sees Alex, Clover, Sam, Brittney, Blaine, and some guy that she couldn't make out. She says:

"There better be a reason to interrupt a romantic mood between moi and my future boyfriend"

She didn't notice how the guy's ear perked up or that Furrball was right there in the room. He turned and couldn't believe it Fifi Le Fume the spy. He asked:

"Fifi, you're a spy?" causing her to turn his way and be shocked too

"You two like know each other?" Clover asked smiling a smug grin at the French tom boyish girl

"Yes, she is my best friend and girlfriend." causing her to blush

**Fifi's POV**

I arrived at Whoop ticked off that Ger would ruin the moment I had with my crush. Not knowing that he is in the room, with the other agents. Right when Clover was about to prove to me that even I can act like a girlie girl. He goes off and says the words I have longed to hear:

_"Yes, she is my best friend and girlfriend."_

Those words set my soul on fire, my mind racing, my heart pounding, and for moi to blush like a school girl. The look on Clover's face was priceless, everyone else knew of my crush. He smiled at me and said:

"I always thought I would be the spy in this relationship, love." In that suave tone I loved to hear

"Guess again, Ryan, I have been a spy for as long as I can remember." I replied smirking at the fact I knew his real name

"Enough chit chat, spies. I call all of you here because there have been series of missing Broadway producers." Ger said causing Sam to say

"Who would want Broadway producers? They aren't the latest entertainment since ages."

"That's where you come in, but you are not alone. There are others with the spy gene, and I want you to recruit them." He said showing images of 23 others

"You want us to recruit my old crew?" Furrball shouted shocked

"You know them, Ryan?" Ger asked causing me to raise a brow

"Yes, before I joined WOOHP I was in a crew of thieves with my little brother and sister. They are all members of a clan called Extravaganza. Let's just say that if you want to recruit them there will be no needs of training them. They were basically spies themselves, they made their own gadgets and worked as full time bounty hunters before the accident. The accident caused us to split apart not by choice, but by force. So to find them and have them remember who I am is hard work." He replied in a tone of regret

**Me: That's a wrap**

**Sonic: Review **

**Amy: Thundra501 does not own the song**

**Sonia: Sega characters don't belong to Thundra501 or Totally Spies characters or Tiny Toons Adventure characters**

**_Will Furrball be able to recruit his old crew? Who is the villian behind the mysterious disappearances of the producers? Will Furrball jump back into his old life?_**

**Me: Sorry if I made you wait to long.**


End file.
